


We can try to make it work

by Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr



Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr/pseuds/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr
Summary: Asriel is trying his best to help his little brother through their parents' issues
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Asriel Dreemurr, Asgore Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel
Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146878
Kudos: 3





	We can try to make it work

It hadn’t been exactly easy…And Kris didn’t make it any easier. He decided to give his parents the silent treatment. Again. Perhaps she should be grateful he still talked to Asriel. But having her own child, her son, ignore her in such way was somewhat…surreal. Kris had always been a shy and sweet kid. Sure, at first they had no idea what his personality was like, but the two years they had to wait before he could trust them enough to speak to them, to refer to them as ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ and to feel as part of the Dreemurr family had been worth the wait. But now he was avoiding her like the plague. He never liked going out, but now he was always following Asriel wherever the boy went. Be it to shop for groceries or for choir practice. She was hurt, but it was her fault after all. Besides, he was bound to come around. How much longer could he keep communicating with her through Asriel? 

He tried to convince himself it wasn’t that bad. Asgore really tried. But staying away from his wife and kids was much more painful than he had expected. Sure, Kris and Asriel came to visit every day after school, but Kris refused to talk to him. At least it wasn’t just him. Apparently he was giving the silent treatment to both him and Tori…el. He was still trying to figure out why and how things went downhill. It just…started. The ding of the door alerted him someone entered the shop “Howdy, how may-” he started saying, but stopped as soon as he saw who it was “Asriel! Kris! My boys, come in, come in. How was school?” Asriel smiled “It was good. We did a cool experiment in the Lab today. Kris got an A+ in today’s math test by the way” Asgore smiled and looked at his son. Kris was currently sitting on top of Asriel’s shoulders, a paper in his hand. “Is that so Kris? May I see it?” Kris nodded and handed his father the paper. Asgore couldn’t help but smile at the small smirk gracing Kris’ lips. 

Sunday. Diner day. But there was no family to go to the diner. It took Asriel a few seconds to realize what that meant for Kris. Something had to be done. Fast. Their mom was out of town taking care of some business, so that meant they were alone. Asriel tossed the blankets aside as an idea came to mind.

Kris never got any sleep. And Toriel waking him up at 7 AM every morning didn’t help much. But she didn’t know. He couldn’t blame her. This time though he wasn’t woken up by his mother’s voice. He smelled…chocolate? His red eyes snapped open at the thought. Had Asriel found his super-secret chocolate stash? Was he feasting upon it without him? No, no, that wasn’t like Azzy…Kris decided being safe was better than being sorry, so he put on his slippers (which had bunny ears) and made his way downstairs. As he went towards the kitchen he smelled pancakes. He expected to see his mother, but he was greeted by a completely different sight. Asriel was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. He was wearing his favourite hoodie and a pair of jeans, but the most surprising thing was the pink apron. With ‘kiss the cook’ written on it. “Howdy Kris! Slept good? Hope so. Well, I made us pancakes. Mom’s out, so we can do whatever you want. But I do have a few ideas in mind…Oh golly, I am rambling again. Go to the bathroom and then come back here. I’ll make them just the way you like it.” Kris smiled before nodding happily. Double chocolate pancakes were the best. 

They ended up sticking to Asriel’s plan. They walked around town for most part of the morning. Then they had pizza for lunch and went to the lake. Around five the went to the diner and ordered a hot chocolate, sitting at the booth in the corner and drawing faces on the window. They went back home and decided to watch a movie and play some videogames. Kris insisted on watching a horror movie, and Asriel had no choice but to agree. Let’s just say that he didn’t see anything beside the title screen and the end credits. But the smile on his brother’s face told him it was worth it. They started a Super Smashing Fighters tournament, Asriel playing as Yisho the green dinosaur/lizard and Kris as Lee the elf with the sword. Needless to say, Kris totally smashed his brother into oblivion. 

Kris yawned. For the fifth time in the last two minutes. Asriel paused and set down the controller. “Alright, bed time” Kris shot him daggers. “No way! I still wanna trash you!” Asriel smiled but shook his head. “Sorry Kris, but I already let you stay up past your bedtime. Mom you kill me if she knew.” His phone buzzed. And as if summoned by the mention of her name, the caller ID was no other “Mom” Asriel looked terrified. “Hi mom!” A few seconds of silence. “Don’t worry mom, we had fun” “No, nothing bad” “Yeah…” “Kris?” The human smiled and rested his head on his brother’s lap, faking sleep. Asriel understood. “He’s asleep mom. Yeah, tomorrow is a Monday and all…well, I am heading to bed myself, so I guess it’s goodnight” “Love you too” *click* “Well Kris. She’ll be here in half an hour, traffic jam. We’re gonna hide all the evidence of the junk food we ate and then head to bed. Kris nodded happily.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Now if you don't mind I am going back to the hole I came from


End file.
